


Matching

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [41]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Driver and Manager are going to a company Christmas party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Fandot Creativity Night  
> Prompt: sweaters/jumpers
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

Manager: ”I am _NOT_ wearing that!”

 

Driver: ”But love, I thought it would be cute if we could -”

 

M: ”No! Absolutely not!”

 

D: ”But they have trains on them!”

 

M: ”I can see that. Don’t you get enough of those at work?”

 

D: ”Trains? Never!”

 

M: ”That’s what I feared.”

 

D: ”Shut up, you love them too. But I thought it would be nice if we could wear them together.”

 

M: ”Matching jumpers at a company Christmas party?”

 

D: ”Yes.”

 

M: ”No!”

 

D: ”But love!”

 

M: ”Nope!

 

***

 

M: ”I can’t believe you talked me into this! You owe me!”

 

D: ”I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.”

 

M: ”You better. We look ridiculous!”

 

D: ”No we don’t. People will love them.”

 

***

 

D: ”Huh. I had _not_ expected that.”

 

M: ”You seriously didn’t expect that fifteen other people, who work at a railway company, would buy Christmas jumpers with trains on them?”

 


End file.
